1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic detecting device, and more particularly to an automatic detecting device for radio frequency noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While testing the element of the radio frequency circuit, the detection of manufacturing environment is required to execute. Because manufacturing environment may be affected by the radio frequency noise and the testing might fail, Pass-bin becomes Fail-bin or Fail-bin becomes Pass-bin. Therefore, before production, the ways of using the radio communication devices and the factors which can affect the testing of high frequency elements may usually be restricted. But general detection of manufacturing environment only performs limited protection, such as the indoor noise from the reflection or scattering of Auto Test Equipment (ATE). General detection of manufacturing environment is not effective to detect radio frequency noise around the element under test, and it is difficult to determine whether the radio frequency noise is excess or not, thereby affecting the result of testing the pin. In other words, the detection method of the manufacturing environment described above could reduce the jamming of radio frequency noise, but cannot detect the influence by the noise around the manufacturing environment.
For the reason above, it is necessary to provide a method for alerting whether the radio frequency noise is excess or not when manufacturing. During testing Load Board or designing Chip Evaluation Board (EVB), the layout for the antenna is added into the Print Circuit Board (PCB). The antenna is implemented with the testing software to detect the frequency bandwidth, which is easy to generate the noise (such as mobile phone chips) or is usually used by the customers. Since the antenna is close enough to the element under test, and the testing environment between the antenna and the element under test is similar, the antenna can almost detect the environment noise while the element is being tested.